


Video Diaries Are Better

by Clashildr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clashildr, F/F, I Love You, Love Confessions, Space Gays, pure fluff, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clashildr/pseuds/Clashildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Ashildr discuss whose diary system is better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Diaries Are Better

Clara Oswald never expected her life to end up like this. Not that she’s complaining. She always said she wanted to travel forever, but never did she think that could be a reality. And never did she think she’d be traveling with someone other than the Doctor. However, Clara learned that the unexpected things in life turn out to be the best.   
Ashildr was the most unexpected thing in her life  
And she turned out to be the best

Since the first time they met in the viking village she had feelings for the girl. There was just something about Ashildr that drew her closer to her. ‘I’ll fight you for her’ She thought back to her comment to the Doctor all those years ago. 

“Clara?” She smiled to herself when she heard the sound of Ashildr’s voice. 

“Yes, love?” Clara turned around to face the immortal girl.

“What are you doing in here? I thought we were going to the masquerade ball.” Ashildr walked further inside the console room and leaned back, resting against the console.

“Yeah, I know.” She replied and stood in front of her. “I was working on my video diaries.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just write your diaries.” Ashildr’s lips curled into a small frown. “It seems so much simpler.” 

“Simple yes, but the videos are more personal I guess.” Clara smiled at her, trying to stop reverse her frown. “If it’s a video, I know it’s me. In a thousand years from now, I might forget I even wrote things down.”

“We can share a diary.” She suggested 

Clara gave a light laugh as she crossed her arms. “We’re sharing everything now.”

Ashildr looked down, biting her lip gently. “Is that a problem?”

“Of course not,” Clara took a hold of her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “It’s brilliant actually.”

“Is it?” Ashildr looked up shyly, holding her hand a bit tighter. “I thought you were getting tired of me.”  
“I could never get tired of you.”

“I’m not the Doctor.”

Clara’s eyes widened in realization at her words. She let go of Ashildr’s hands and took a hold of her shoulders instead. “Ashildr, look at me.” Clara said and Ashildr slowly did. “I know you’re not the Doctor, and that’s okay. The Doctor was my best friend, he’ll always be important to me, but he’s not as important as you. I love you, and I don’t throw those words around easily. I never thought I’d love again after Danny, but then I met you. And I love you, Ashildr, me, whatever you want to call yourself. I love you.” She rested her forehead against hers, leaving only inches in between their lips.

Ashildr meanwhile was stunned for words. Her and Clara had kissed every now and then, even went on a few ‘dates’. But until this point, neither of them had ever said those three simple words yet. “I love you too.” Ashildr finally managed to speak as she looked into Clara’s big brown eyes

“Good, because you’re stuck with me forever.” And with that Clara kissed her.

At that moment, a small click could be heard. They both broke the kiss and turned around to face the screen, watching the footage of them kissing. Ashildr’s cheeks turned bright red and Clara smirked.

“See? I told you video diaries are better.”


End file.
